Love in the Dark
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: M Rated one-Shots for Obitine Month! Taking requests all month long! First up, Honeymoon request fic!
1. Honeymooners

**(A/N) Beginning of M Rated one-shots for Obitine Month! Marriage request fic from ArcCaptainZero, T rated part posted in Obitine Month, this is the M rated honeymoon. Please R and R, more Obitine to come! Hope you enjoy!**

He was nervous again. Not because of the events of the day: the wedding had been more than he had ever dreamed of; his wife, his calm, centered, intelligent, beautiful wife, was finally married to him. He reached unconsciously and touched their wedding bang with his fingers. He would have to take it off, of course, he returned to the temple, he had bought a chain to wear it on instead, to keep it a secret. But for the next two weeks, it could rest happily on his finger, a symbol of all he had gained.

The reception had been fantastic, and although Anakin and several of the other older people had laid heavily into the champagne, he hadn't touched any beyond what he and Satine had shared after they opened the bottle. He was possibly regretting that now, it may have eased his nerves a bit, but he wanted to be fully cogniscent of what was happening. He wanted to do this more than perfectly, for her. He looked into the mirror, taking in his appearance, other than the new clothes, he looked no different. He felt different, though, stronger, more whole.

He thought about the day, sweeping her around the dancefloor, soft kisses they had shared, including one where she smudged a bit of icing on his face on purpose before she wiped it off with a napkin. The calming ship ride, where she had changed out of her beautiful flowing white dress into a pale blue one that accented both her eyes and her face. She had teased him then, of staring at her, but it had been hard to stop looking.

He leaned forward onto the sink. She was waiting on his now in what would be the first bedroom they would share together. The thought made him blush, and he was glad she wasn't there to see it. He could fight a war, negotiate himself out of prison, but making love with the Duchess, _with his wife_ , was going to be an entirely new experience. It what he was now considering a low point in his recent concerns, he had asked Anakin for advice. _"Do what she wants. Make it about her, you'll enjoy it more that way."_ It was not a conversation he wanted to relive.

What if he hurt her? What if he did something wrong? The mechanics of it were simple enough, that they had learned at the temple. He had kissed other people, he had kissed her, he had thought about what their physical relationship could be. It excited him, that they could have this together. It was also terrifying, and he laughed to himself that a Jedi must not know fear. And he looked towards the bathroom door, she was waiting on him out there, and, steeling his resolve, he opened the door and went to her.

He looked up at her and smiled, his cheeks tinting under the cover of his beard so she didn't see. They crossed the room together, and he pulled her close in an embrace, one arm looping around her waist, the other brushing through the loose ends of her hair. "I was almost afraid you'd changed your mind." She teased him, poking his chest through his thick white tunic. Her dress was cut much lower than the one they had been married in, now safely stored in a box, and he couldn't help letting his eyes travel down the smooth, pale skin of her neck.

"I could never change my mind about you, love." Her hands slid past his shoulders, looping around his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. It was soft, comforting, and he untensed, letting his shoulders drop down lower, melting into her. He wondered if she knew he was worried, and he had to guess that she was as she slid her tongue softly against his lips, moving them forward. He let her in, touching hers with his own, enjoying the taste of her that was reminiscent of mint and the strawberries they had enjoyed on the freighter from Mandalore.

The kiss got deeper, he could feel himself unconsciously wanting to be closer to her, moving his hands to her hips to hold her closer to his body. She broke apart from him and he stiffened. "I don't want you to have to rush, Obi-Wan…I mean, simply because we are married…this isn't an obligation." He was grateful to her, both for her gentleness, and her reassurance; but what she didn't realize that behind his nerves, behind his somewhat uncomfortably stiff motions was real desire. He wanted this, to hold her, to be with her in every way he could be. As much as she did.

"I love you, Satine," He pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes. There was still a question their, of whether they would consummate their relationship that night. "Let me show you how much." And he leaned in to kiss her again, lips parted slightly. She got the message, smiling against his lips, and as they kissed this time, she peeled the dark blue belt from around his waist and let it fall to a pile of cloth onto the floor. She didn't stop there, breaking their kiss, and, with carefully fingers, undid the strings that held the panels of his white tunic together. They split apart, and she ran her hands over his now bare torso, pushing the thick fabric off onto the floor where it joined his belt. He couldn't hide the blush form her now, his entire face pink as she took in his bare torso.

"You're perfect, Obi-Wan," She said, taking her time to trace each thick line of muscle and sharp definition on his torso. He doubted her, wondering if she had noticed all of the jagged white scars he had amassed over the years. In a motion that got a small gasp to form in his throat, she pressed her lips to one on the upper part of his chest, kissing it gently as her fingers traced others. She took his hand in hers and pulled him to the bed, guiding him back to sit on it, kissing him again.

It was an entirely new sensation, feeling the rough fabric of her clothes against his bare skin; feeling her soft skin on his as he kissed her. She kneaded his muscles softly, and he brushed a gentle hand over her side, the silk feel of her dress exposed to him. He broke their kiss, he could feel her surprise, and then acceptance as he moved his lips down, kissing her jawbone then the pulse point on her throat. It fluttered against his lips, and he tightened his grip instinctively on her hips, wild thoughts coming to him. "Obi-Wan," She whispered against his skin, and he pulled his head back to look at her, where she took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly again. "Help me." She turned, and after a brief moment of shock, he realized she wanted him to unzip her dress.

He smiled, his nerves coming back in waves, but his excitement growing as well. He reached upwards, and gently undid the zipper, watching as more and more of her skin was exposed to his eyes. In a feeling he recognized as pure arousal, he watched as she stepped out of it, wearing a dark blue bra and underwear set that matched his pants. He simply looked at her, eyes wide, trying to take all of her in. "Satine..you're…" He didn't want to say beautiful. Beautiful felt far to plain. To say perfect would be a repeat of what she had already said. "You're gorgeous." He blurted out, unable to put his thoughts into words. He wondered if that was any surprise, a lot of his blood was starting to concentrate elsewhere in his body as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, her face devastatingly radiant, and he could feel the warring love and lust that rolled off of her like waves. The force had wrapped itself around them, gently urging them on. She came back to the bed, crawling onto him, and before he knew what was happening, he was flat on the bed, his lips joined to hers, her waist straddling his into the bed. "Do you like this?" When they broke for air, slightly panting, she gestured to her bra.

"It's perfect." He said, leaning up on his elbows. "You didn't have to get anything special." She laughed, a motion that reverberated through his entire body the way they were connected.

"It's out wedding day, Obi-Wan. Of course I did." Then he lost himself for a moment as she kissed his neck, then moved to lightly suck on his collarbone, all the while touching his chest, his abdomen, his shoulders. Each touch was phenomenal, shooting sparks through him that he had never felt. When they had decided to wait for this night, they had restrained themselves, never losing clothing when they kissed, sleeping apart so as not to tempt fate. But he realized, her hands having reached the waistband of his pants, he didn't have to restrain himself anymore.

"Satine," She stopped her journey, her eyes lingering for a moment on the growing bulge at the front of his trousers, his blush deepening further still. His hands ghosted over her bare sides, and as she leaned backwards, he slid one hand around her waist, and in a quick moment flipped them to where he was hovering over her. "Is this alright?" He was suddenly worried he was being far to forward, but she was grinning, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise. He kissed her on the lips, not lingering, before he moved to the uncovered parts of her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts that showed over her bra line. His hands traced down her stomach, his weight settling between her knees as he kissed her naval.

He slid his hand under he back, she used his shoulders as leverage as he went to undue the bra clasp. IT came apart in his fingers, but he waited on a gentle nod from her before he pulled it forward, exposing her skin. He didn't want to stare, but looking at her like this, the only part of her body still covered to him covered by what seemed at once like a small piece and insurmountably large piece of blue lace cloth, he couldn't help but look at her, long jarring tingles running up his spine. "Can I touch you?" TO his relief, she didn't laugh; they may be married, but he still wanted to do this correctly, to treat her with every bit of respect she was deserving of. And he knew she knew how important this was to him.

Slowly, moving one hand up form where it rested on her hip, he caressed the newly exposed skin of her breasts. He heard her gasp as he cupped them gently, the sensation as new to him as it was to her. She was beautiful, in every way. He couldn't resist, after brushing a thumb against one of her nipples, feeling it harden and react to his touch, he leaned forward to kiss her breasts, pressing her tongue against her nipple, tasting her skin and feeling her reaction. He repeated the motion to the other one, taking his time to revel in this moment between them, happy surprise washing over him when she let out a low moan and twisted her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer.

He would have been happy to kiss her lick this, feeling her muscles tighten in pleasure at his touch, for the rest of his life, but other parts of his body had other ideas. His pants were more than tight, and his thoughts were straying to what the next few minutes would bring in their coupling. He placed a last kiss to the skin of her stomach before sitting up. Before he could move to tug at her panties, she reached small hand between them, brushing fingers against the bulge between his legs.

He groaned and bucked his hips into her touch; surprised at himself for his behavior. With the same hand, though his body protested the loss of friction, she moved and undid his pant strings, and from under him, pushed them off his hips where he could kick them off onto the floor. To his surprise, seeing how slowly they had been moving, she did the same with his black compression shorts, and in an instant, he was naked. He looked at her eyes, which widened slightly as she openly stared at him. He blushed, he had been doing so much of that lately, but she didn't speak.

He was suddenly nervous again, not knowing her opinion of him. "Can I touch you?" She repeated his phrase and he looked down at her surprised. A wave of love washed over him, she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible, which, considering he was fully naked, could be a very difficult thing indeed. He nodded, letting out a small breath and she moved her hand through the small curls on his chest down the light path of hair on his stomach. Her hand never stilled, and in moment where he was forced to clench his eyes from the pleasure of it, she took him in her hand stroking him lightly.

He groaned in her shoulder, unable to keep the noise in his chest any longer, losing himself in her gentle motions, his body urging him to move forward, but his brain not wanting her to stop. "Satine," He panted above her, "Wait." She released him, looking alarmedly up at him. He let out a low chuckle, trying to catch his breath. "Nothing's wrong, I just didn't want that to go….too far." She got the message, curving her lips up at him leaning up to kiss him again. He put a hand between them, tugging on her panties, which peeled down her legs easily, joining the rest of their forgotten clothes on the floor. He trailed his fingers back up her legs, grazing her calves, the back of her knees where she gasped out his name, and then her thighs where he was surprised to feel waves of heat pouring form her.

His chest filled with pride, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he came close to pressing his fingers against her, wanting to feel her, not knowing if that's what she wanted as well. "Obi," she looked him straight in the eyes, "Please." And so he did, moving his fingers through warm folds of skin, feeling the wetness cling to his skin, brushing against what he could tell were a bundle of nerves as she arched into his touch. He pressed against it more, each noise or move she made shooting straight sparks down his body, and when he moved a finger against the entrance of her body, feeling hwo ready she was to make love with him, he realized he didn't want to wait any longer.

Then he remembered something. "I brought protection." He moved his hand back, not wanting to break contact, a sentiment that she shared as her body arched to follow his touch.

"I'm on medicine, we don't need it." He looked down at her, surprised. He hadn't known. "I've been waiting a long time to be with you, Obi-Wan, I wanted to be able to feel all of you." He leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying the aesthetic of her blonde hair splayed out on their pillows. "Make love to me." Her hands trailed down his chest again, her pupils dilated with desire that mirrored his own. He moved between them and she hooked a leg over his hip, making it easier for him as he guided himself into her body.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Heat maybe, and, judging by how he had touched her earlier, wetness. But this was indescribable. It was amazing, her body seemed to be pulling him in deeper, guiding him into her, moving him deeper. She moaned at the contact, a noise that mingled with his own moan of pure pleasure. He stilled when he felt he was in as far he could go, until she felt her heel press into his back, moving him even further in, their upper bodies pressing together.

He would be happy never to move again, here, buried inside of her body, his head in her shoulder. He had never felt anything so amazing, and doubted he would ever again. But something in the back of his mind jarred him onward, and he pulled his hips back slightly, only to move them forward again. "Force," He whispered into her neck, repeating the motion. He didn't want to go to quickly, didn't want to hurt her, but his body urged him to settle into an insistent rhythm, each thrust into her pulling him closer to an edge he hadn't known existed.

She moaned underneath him, a mix of primal sounds, gasps, and his name leaving her body as he moved inside and against her. He hoped, hearing the bed start to squeak under them as he quickened his rhythm again, that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He pulled her into a kiss, making it a quick one as he couldn't hold back a loud, primal sound that came from his chest.

He was getting close, to what time would only tell, but he wanted that for her as well. He reached a hand between them, and, never stilling his hips, brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves he had touched earlier. The effect was instant, she cried his name, hands twisting in his hair, but almost more noticeably, the inner muscles of his body, already tight around him, clenched hard. It pulled him into oblivion, her name leaving his lips in the same fashion she had done with his, and he felt himself empty inside of her body with a couple of shallow thrusts. He saw stars, brilliant light, his mind filled with an image of her, the feel of her, the taste of her lips, and the sound of her cry. He didn't want to move, didn't want to pull out of her body, didn't want to separate them.

But he was worried for her comfort, so he ignored his physical wishes and separated them, lying next to her on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath again. She was in the same boat, but she rolled over to face him, a smile spread across her flushed face. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. They moved together on the bed, pulling sheets and blankets around them, settling into a quiet space where all that existed was love and passion, where the last image Obi-Wan saw before drifting off to sleep was his wedding band, and her fingers entwined around it.


	2. Encounters: Written byObiAniSoka

Hello readers, let me introduce myself. I am another Star Wars fanfic account called ObiAniSoka (standing for Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka) writing this story for EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12. I am a total Obitine freak and I even own an Obtine insta account (obi_tine). Please check out my other stories, lots of them are Obtines.

Yes, there was a war raging on the once peaceful planet. Yes, his Master was somewhere fighting what should of been there battles. But for the first time in his life, there were three things together in one place that he had never seen. And he liked them very much, especially combined.

A pretty girl his age with long, blonde hair and everything regal.

Something that could pass as a bed in this time of war.

And love. Most importantly, love.

"Satine, I shouldn't be doing this. I can't be doing this!" I yell. "I'm a Jedi and this is forbidden. A Padawan's place is by his Master, not tangled in bed with royalty!" I remove myself from Satine's now previously infiltrated body and walk out of bed.

"Obi-Wan, please. This is…this is…think of this as relief of our emotions and temporary mental removal from the current situation. If you want Jedi meaning in this, think of it as that!" Satine says and raises herself from the bed, revealing two bare, smooth circles on her chests. Now those are hard to resist, but not impossible.

"Satine, Jedi aren't supposed to have an attachments. Any! I'm a Jedi, not some bottled medicine you can take when you're troubled. Like it or not, I have to abide to rules that will affect many situations in my life, including my sex life. And, you know what Satine?" I partly yell, partly ask.

"What?" Satine yells, now standing up fully and thus revealing her full, n*** body. Now that's very hard to resist, harder than just the top. Very, very, very, very hard.

"I shouldn't be even having a sex life!"

An award pause fills the small, cold cottage. Satine grabs a few sheets off the bed and wraps them around her body. I start putting on my clothes and for some reason I start with shirt, leaving my midsection nude. I guess not every part of me wants this to end.

"And I don't want a sex life with you!" Satine yells, walking out of the cottage with only sheets clothing her, if that counts as clothes. I stand with only my shirt on for a few minutes and don't move. After those few minutes, I look out the hole in the cottage wall towards my tent. I see Satine inside my tent as she slowly enters and goes to her knees and begins to cry. Although that tent is far away, once you've felt someone like that, you will always still have the feel.

"Well, I guess i have the bed to myself." I say jumping into the makeshift bed, still without pants, and shutting my eyes.

"Letting you go was my biggest regret that night. If I hadn't panicked, maybe I would of stayed. If I had stayed, this…this…this…" I say as I put a flower on the cold casket, holding inside it a cold, beautiful, gutted body.

"This would have never happened."

It's been three months, but the memory is still fresh. The shaking and shock of my body hasn't changed even after it happened. I still carry the weight of her dying body in my arms. My body still carries the weight of that blasted red armor. The satisfied look in Maul's eyes, I still see it. I see it all every moment.

But what hurts the most in me is my ears. Her last words. Her last words were to me. She could of said anything, anything at all, directed towards anyone at all. But she said her final words, the words that take anyone the most effort, the final effort, to me. Even though what she said was filled with love, it broke my heart.

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always. I always will."

I lower my head on the casket, which is in a temple far away from Sundari, which is in a dome filled only with memorials and temples for all dead Mandalorians, which is on Mandalore. It began and ended on Mandalore. How devastatingly ironic.

And then I cry. With my whole, ferociously shaking, mentally scarred, extremely guilty, body on top of her casket, I cry. Even though I'm a Jedi, I'm still a human.

I guess I learned that lesson to late


	3. Control

He couldn't control himself. A man renowned for his restraint, for his calm demeanor, for his leve-headedness. She was going to be his undoing, here and now.

She pulled him into another kiss, and he could feel her body shift under his, pulling him tighter to her bare skin. He felt every curve of her body, every heartbeat that thrummed against his skin and matched the rapidly increasing pace of his own.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask her again, his own voice hoarse with desire, his body reacting almost violently at the idea that they might stop this. His controls were failing, with every grasping touch she made on his shoulders, every gentle scrape of her fingernails against through his short hair and scalp.

"Of course. Are you?" He didn't think he had the words to answer, his chest suddenly feeling so heavy his breath shortened and so light that his heart soared. Instead, he closed half of the space between their lips, where she met him and he felt like he could drown in the taste of her.

"Make love to me." She whispered against his lips, and, ever her Jedi servant, he obliged her willingly. The feeling was pure, unadulterated bliss. In the dark light of her room, he moved inside and against her. His world, which had for so long been dominated by the acrid smell of smoke and the cold, unfeeling reality of war was now consumed by the scent of her perfume, mingled with sweat, and the warm, inviting, grasping feel of her body.

"Satine…" He couldn't keep her name from his lips. He whispered it into her neck, his hips never stilling, like it was some form of miracle only he was allowed to witness. She returned the favor with small gasps, digging her heel into his lower back, latching a slender leg over his hip to bring them even closer.

He let his own sounds mingle with hers, spilling out of his chest like water, in a way that he no longer had any desire to reign in. She caught his lips, swallowing his sounds, the tension between them building. Her voice devolved into a hurried whisper, each noise a small grace against his ears, matching the feel of her body, wrapped around him so completely.

How had they ended up like this? It had not been his intention, but being so close to her, knowing how she had always felt for him, finally able to release his own feelings. They had both been willing, and with the grace of fate, they had finally been given the opportunity.

He felt his hips quicken their pace of their own accord, his body reacting only to its own needs now, the pleasure of this simple coupling between them fogging any logical part of his mind. He could feel her tensing against him, pressing her hips harder, faster into his own. He groaned against her ear, an in a long moment, felt her body finally tighten blissfully around him.

"Obi-Wan!" It was his name, a half-scream, a half-whisper, that proved to be his undoing. He lost every sensation but one in a spiral of euphoria. His ears rang, his eyes were shut tight, his lips stilled. He came down from his high slowly, not wanting this to end, not wanting to separate from her.

But now, his body finally sated, he moved back to rest beside her, still holding her as a close warmth against his side. They did not need words, not hear in the darkness of his room around them. He only needed her, she only needed him; and together, finally in every way, this knowledge pulled him in a gentle sleep, so very far away from the war that waited on him.


End file.
